The Elves' Religion
Religious Beliefs The Elves believe that all of their ancestors go to Elf Haven in the afterlife, becoming one of the Ingole and guide them through their lives through signs, omens and prophecies. The Ingole can travel through the skies to other Realms of the Afterlife, and are able to speak to the creatures in those realms in order to send omens and prophecies in the form of dreams, spirit animals,or any form that is needed to deliver any message to the recipient, which is often the Shaman. The Shaman The Shaman have a special connection to the Ingole, as they have the ability to speak with the ancestors through a variety of different methods, such as dreams, scrying, using runes and tarot cards, or paying attention to the world around them in order to understand what the Ingole are trying to tell them, both good and bad. When a Shaman takes an apprentice, that apprentice must learn to do all of this before he or she may become a full Shaman. Also, the Ingole grant the Shaman a variety of magical powers such as foresight, healing (which the Shaman teaches to the Medic), and slight control over elements such as creating a flame in the palm of a hand or watering a plant by pointing out a finger and using it like a watering can. Forms of Fortune Telling Dream interpretation: Dream interpretation is when you pay attention to significant things in a dream in order to convey what your subconscious is trying to tell you. It can also be used to see into the past, present or future. Sometimes during a dream, one can use astral projection. That is when your soul leaves your body during your sleep and can travel around before you wake. A Shaman could see many things though astral projection that they could not have if they were awake, as they are invisible to others. Scrying: Scrying, also known as seeing or peeping, is looking into a translucent object in order to see the past, present and/or future. The objects that can be used for scrying are crystals, stones, glass, mirrors, water, fire or smoke. One who is scrying can use anything that the shape of what they see in the object appears to be in order to interpret signs, both good and bad. Runes: Runes are very similar to Tarot cards. They are a set of natural objects such as shells, stones, wood, glass or gems that have different runic symbols carved or painted on them. Each symbol has its own energy, and when you draw that particular rune from your set, it means that whatever that energy either has been present in your life recently or will be. Allow me to use an example. One time me and my mother were drawing runes from my box during a storm that had knocked the power out. After I had drawn my own rune, she drew hers. The one she drew meant “destruction or bad weather”. That was exactly what was going on at that exact moment! Tarot cards: Tarot cards are similar to Runes in the sense that they each have their own symbol on it that draws its own energy, and when you draw that card, it means that energy has been in your life in the recent past, the present, or will be in the future. There are many ways to draw tarot cards, but what I use is three cards in a row. The one on the left represents the past, the center is the present, and the one on the right is the future. I shuffle the deck as I meditate for a short time before I draw each card (without looking to see which I chose), and then place them in order from left to right before I read them. Each time, the cards have been accurate in seeing my past, present and future.